thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Óin
Óin was the older brother of Glóin, paternal uncle of Gimli, and the brother in law of Glóin's wife. During TA 2941, Óin acted as the healer to Thorin's Company. He was one of the few dwarves to stay in Laketown to care for a wounded and very sick Kili. They rejoined their friends after the destruction of Laketown and before the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo tried to force them to leave before it was too late. Óin was on of the few survivors of the Battle of Five Armies and say on last goodbye to their burglar and friend. Official description "Along with his brother Gloin, Oin is a distant cousin of Thorin Oakenshield. A brave Northern Dwarf, Oin joins The Company of Thorin Oakenshield out of a sense of loyalty to his kin, and also because he has a substantial sum of money invested in the venture. Well read with an enquiring mind, Oin is the healer among the Company, often applying an herbal salve of his own invention – which has since come to be known as ‘ointment’ after its maker." —Warner Bros Personality Óin was a dwarf of high intelligence and a descendant of the royal line of Durin, making him just as stubborn as his fellow kinsman Thorin Oakenshield. He is a highly skilled healer, who made a successful mixture used to help people, called "ointment," partly named after him. Prior the entire journey, Óin had been skilled in keeping an eye out for the signs that were pointing to the dwarves' return to the mountain. For example, he had revealed that the ravens were returning to the Lonely Mountain, as it was foretold that Smaug's downfall would be brought about upon the ravens' return to Erebor. He was also protective of the younger dwarves and of his patients, as Óin opted to stay in lake-town to take care of a sick Kíli, along with Bofur and Fíli. Óin is also very close with his brother, who sometimes looks out for his half-deaf brother due to that condition. However, Glóin knows his older brother can take care of himself, especially because Óin can use his staff as a weapon. He also has a dislike for Elven music, as he stuffed his listening horn so he wouldn't have to listen to it, and disliked the foods they served there. However, he does enjoy singing and listening to music made by his people. Óin was also generally upset when Bilbo was leaving Erebor and heading home, and gave him a farewell with the other surviving members of Thorin's company. Physical Appearance Óin is an elderly dwarf who wears a grey cloak with brown eyes and grey hair. He usually carries around a horn that he uses as a hearing aide. He wears weapon braces, striped trousers, grey fur boots and fingerless gloves. Category:Thorin and Company Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Stub atricles Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins